


Hold me and Make it all go Away

by CynthiaNicolexo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaNicolexo/pseuds/CynthiaNicolexo
Summary: Carl is hurting...Negan comforts him





	Hold me and Make it all go Away

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy Cegan drabble I wrote as a request on Tumblr! Hope you all enjoy! :D

Carl did his best to struggle against the large burly men that were dragging him inside of the Savior’s compound. It was useless because, no matter how strong he thought that he was, he was no match for the men carrying him. He was dragged down the winding hallways Until they got to a room. It was familiar, seeing as Carl had been in it once before when he stowed away on the Savior’s supply trucks not so long ago.

They knocked on the door and when they were told to enter, they brought him inside, depositing him less than gracefully on the floor In from of the head Savior himself. 

“Well well well…what the fuck do we have here? You’re back to see me already baby boy?” Negan chuckled.

“We caught him scouting the perimeter, Sir. Figured we’d bring him straight to you.”

“Good work boys, you can leave now. I need to have a talk with our guest here.”

The two men left, and Carl stared up at the man defiantly. He wasn’t one to back down, ever. It just wasn’t in his blood. So, he kept the hardened look on his face, waiting for the older man to speak.

“Well..I can’t say I’m surprised you came back. I really wish you’d been smarter about it though; I’m so disappointed in you.” he should be angry, but he was just amused.

“Fuck you.” Carl snapped, that familiar bite of aggression in his voice.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Negan rolled his eyes. “It’s too fuckin’ late to be dealin’ with this shit right now. We’ll discuss this tomorrow.” He’d already changed into his pajamas before the goons brought the teen in. He tossed the boy a t-shirt, getting into his bed. 

Carl looked at the shirt, sighing. He didn’t have any weapons, and he really didn’t want to test the man right now. So he changed in the bathroom, and when he came out, the man was already asleep. He grabbed a blanket that Negan had set out and laid down on the couch, closing his eyes. He fell asleep,with much more ease than he should have.

The teen was in a meadow; the sounds of Walkers filling the air. He heard someone crying out for help; it was a familiar, gruff voice. He looked around for the source and saw Negan being charged by an armored walker. He didn’t have Lucille, nor did he have any other weapon for some odd reason. So Carl, against his better judgment, unholstered his knife and ran over to assist the older man. As he grabbed the walker by his throat, the groans turned to pleas.

“Please..please don’t kill me. I was just doing my job-” but Carl didn’t listen. He shoved the knife into the back of the man’s skull, relishing in the familiar feeling he got from taking someone dangerous out. The corpse fell, and he took a minute to realize what he’d just done. He dropped the bloodied knife, but he still felt absolutely zero regret for the act. In fact, it made him feel powerful; that he had taken someone out himself like his dad never wanted him to.

“Kid? Kid are you okay?” Negan’s voice faded, and he woke up to reality in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. The older man was kneeling beside him, a hand on his shoulder. His breathing was frantic, and he could feel panic settling in his chest. 

“Carl? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” the older man sounded genuinely concerned; and in a moment of vulnerability, he spilled everything that happened in the dream. The fact that he was able to mercilessly kill a man begging for his life…and that he felt no remorse for it. 

“I’m a fucking monster. I should feel something…anything. Guilt, regret…but I don’t.” Carl cried, trying to regulate his breathing.

Negan shook his head, rubbing the teen’s shoulders, trying to help him calm down. “It was just a dream. You don’t know for sure that’s how you would react in real life…” The older man tried to reason with the teen.

“No..no. Someone like me doesn’t deserve to live…” Carl’s voice cracked, another sob wracking his chest. Negan felt a frown spread across his face. He made the teen sit up, and he took a seat beside him. He cupped Carl’s face in his hands, looking him right in the eye. 

“Don’t piss me off, boy. Don’t EVER say that shit about yourself. You are not a bad person; and a fucking dream does not define who you are as a person. A dream is fiction; it’s fucking made up. Just..c’mere.” Negan pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. 

Carl allowed himself to curl up like a baby, burying his face into the older man’s neck. He just…all he wanted right now was for the man to keep holding him and for him to make it all go away. And right now, in that moment, with him whispering that it was okay, just keeping him close…he started to feel just a little bit better.


End file.
